Siempre serás mía
by Anniih
Summary: Manuel la recuerda. Martín sabe que le hace mal y le acompaña con unas cervezas. Manuel la quería más que la cresta, pero Alfred se la quitó. *Chilex ¿...?, ArgentinaxChile*


**Disclaimer: **El maravilloso mundo de Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz. Los personajes de Latin Hetalia a la comunidad y sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencias:** Am…no tiene nada de malo ¡enserio!

**Pareja:** _Chile + ¿…?;_ ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre serás mía…<strong>

Ya había comenzado a tomar. Es fin de semana, al fin relajarse, olvidar sus trabajos, proyectos, contratos, tratados, entre más cosas pesadas que caen sobre sus espaldas. Es agotador ser un país. Pero por lo menos tienen sus beneficios.

Manuel inhala y suspira. Bebe de su quinta lata de cerveza _Kunstmann_, un gran sorbo para no secar su garganta. Luego alza la vista al cielo oscuro, algo triste, recordando sus tiempos. A simple vista es como si tuviera pena de amor.

Desde la distancia, Martín se acerca al terminar de comprar su cuarta _Quilmes_. Se sienta al lado del chileno y mira al cielo tratando de adivinar lo que ve.

― ¿Por qué, weón? ―pregunta de repente el castaño estando entonado.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―el argentino parece no entender nada, pero cualquier problema que tuviera su vecino, estará allí para apoyarle.

― ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así? ―se pregunta manteniendo la cabeza gacha― Yo la quería…

―Espero que no estés hablando del mismo tema otra vez, Manu. ―lo mira de reojo, algo molesto. Está cansado con el mismo temita, una y otra vez. Ya se sabe la historia como la palma de su mano.

Chile no lo escucha.

―Era mi sueño ―da un sorbo. Frunce el ceño con resentimiento―. Yo la quería más que la cresta…y de la nada…Alfred llega y me la quita. ¡Odio a ese conchesumare! ―tira una lata vacía, exasperado al solo ver la imagen de ese estadounidense.

Rápidamente el rubio le sostiene el brazo, logrando calmarlo un poco.

―Calmáte Manu. No sos el único que lo odia ―sí, él también lo odia, y la mayoría de los paises―. Pero…ya deberías superarlo. Lo que pasó, pasó, che. ―quiere animarlo.

―Para ti es fácil decirlo ―suspira levantando la cabeza, mirando al cielo―. Ahora…la veo tan lejos de mí. Recuerdo cuando la hice mía. ―cada vez va peor, Argentina necesita detenerlo o se pondrá a cantar rancheras para cortarse las venas.

―Manu, si seguís con ese tema, vas a terminar mal ―antes de seguir, mira su lata y la el último sorbo―. Y mi cuerpecito no te cargará todo el camino.

―Cállate, déjame olvidar… ―le hace un desprecio entrando en la ebriedad, pero por lo menos tiene conciencia delo que hace― No importa…seguirá siendo mía, por siempre. Y la recuperaré.

Martín le hace oídos sordos. Se preocupa de él mismo. Le duele la cabeza, deja de tomar.

―Comienzo a sentirme mal… ¿vamos a casa?

―Dale… ―Manuel acepta. Se ponen de pie, sin embargo el chileno se queda mirando el cielo otra vez, queriendo despedirse.

―Vamos. ―le llama Martín.

―Juro…que te recuperaré ―dice decidido, empuñando las manos―. ¡Porque tú fuiste mía primero! ―apunta al cielo estrellado― ¡Ahí, ahí está mi bandera, no veo en ninguna parte la del gringo culiao!

― ¡Ya, boludo, estás armando un show! ―lo afirma de los hombros, desde la espalda.

― ¡Te recuperaré! ―sigue apuntando. Luego baja el brazo ya más tranquilo prefiriendo que es mejor irse. Coloca su brazo sobre el hombro del argentino, una ayuda en guiarle el camino. Y no sabe que él anda en las mismas pero moderado. Y susurra mientras caminan― Eres solo mía…Luna…solo mía…

― ¿Estás mejor? ―pregunta el rubio.

Suelta una risilla. ―Je…oye Martín…

―Decime.

―No…nada.

En eso, el mayor recuerda algo importante. Sonríe de lado.

―Hey, yo puedo devolverte la Luna.

Manuel ladea la cabeza. Lo observa sin expresión y sonríe un poco.

―Weón.

―Enserio ―al parecer no le cree del todo…―. ¿Te acordás el primer regalo que te di, pero no lo aceptaste?

―Ah… ―se acuerda perfectamente, y no es algo que quisiera recordarlo.

―Sí. Te había regalado la Luna. ―por esa razón.

―Era mía en ese entonces. ―y también que le haya contestado con _"Oh, gracias. Pero ya es mía."_

―En ese caso… ―piensa muy bien lo que va decir― Te la regalo otra vez. ¿La aceptás?

Martín mira a Manuel. Surca los labios. Manuel mira a Manuel expresando las ganas de tirarle de Misiones y no precisamente para estimularlo. Y…

…sonríe de lado. Cínico, sarcástico.

―Weón pesao. ―sigue con lo suyo.

Siguen caminando bajo la noche.

Y Martín dice:

―Está noche vamos a ver lunas y estrellas~.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Siempre quise escribir algo donde Martín le diga a Manuel "Te regalo la Luna" y Manuel las caga con "Ya es mía, weón" (xD). En fin, jugué un poco con un posible y olvido amor de Manuel. La Luna era su amor.

●Datos:

●Jenaro Gajardo Vera fue un abogado, pintor y poeta chileno, conocido por convertirse a partir del 25 de septiembre de 1953 y hasta su muerte en el legítimo dueño de la Luna.

●Para lograr su objetivo, publicó 3 avisos en el Diario Oficial, requisito que fija la Ley chilena para dar la oportunidad de que alguien que ya tuviera algún derecho sobre un terreno pudiera ejercerlo. Posteriormente, como nadie reclamó la Luna como suya, procedió a inscribirla como de su propiedad en el Conservador de Bienes Raíces de Talca, previo desembolso de 42.000 pesos chilenos de aquella época. Se oficializó la escritura el 25 de septiembre de 1954.

●En 1967 se firmó un tratado en las Naciones Unidas que prohíbe la compraventa de objetos exteriores a la Tierra, siendo desde ese entonces posesión de nadie. A pesar de lo cual, en 1980, el estadounidense Dennis Hope formaliza de nuevo en una oficina del registro de San Francisco la "compra" de la Luna, dedicándose desde entonces a vender parcelas en suelo lunar.

_(La Luna sigue siendo de Manuel :3) (Naah, en verdad, es de todo el planeta…pero es de Manuel xD)_

Espero que no se hayan ofendido, solo fue humor. Y si es así, em… ¿perdón?

Y eso. Cuídense, saludos, bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
